sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
TG-04 Bumblebee
Weapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:1;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:3.65in;border:none;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |} Anaheim Arms Inc. TG-04 Bumblebee The TG-04 Bumblebee is a large cargo transport used by the Galactic Patrol to mainly transport combat mecha to areas where heavily armed perpetrators are committing crimes or causing riots. History The Baleen has served with the Galactic Patrol since 5629 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found being used by various military and civilian agencies with large portions being sold off to Sargasso Deeps. Development Active research and development began in 5621 with the initial design taking place in early 5622 and was completed in mid-5623 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 5624 and the first operable units in early 5626 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5626 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5627 to early 5628 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-5629. Variants & Upgrades The TG-04 has three models that have been manufactured – TG-04A – Manufactured from 5629-6129 C.E. and was armed only with grenade launchers. TG-04B – Manufactured from 6103 C.E. and has the added 12.7mm gatling cannons. TC-04A – Manufactured from 5629 C.E. to present this is the civilian model sold by Anaheim Arms; it lacks any weapons and uses lightweight titanium instead of dibitanium armor. Design The Bumblebee consist of four distinct parts the upper most of these being the twin counter-gravity modules that give the craft motive force in all directions via the use of a concentrated counter-gravity array. The fuselage is broken up into three sections; the forward most being the crew cockpit and has two decks. The upper most deck holds the flight crew while the lower deck holds the weapon system operators. The next part back from the cockpit is the mecha and power armor transport compartment; the compartment has three bays on either side of the craft able to each old a full size mecha with an upper compartment capable of holding one full power armor platoon. The final section is the rear most area and is the ground vehicle and standard infantry compartment; the lower deck can hold armored personnel carriers and the upper deck can hold an entire company of standard police officers. The craft is powered by 152 HBT cells and has two CGPU-220-290 counter gravity arrays in individual modules mounted to the dorsal hull; the modules have internal gyro-scopes and are mounted on gimbals to allow the craft a great range of manueverability. The craft has a standard operating range of 3900 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 950 hours during high load operations and if a lot of VTOL is involved. The craft has a top speed of 1100 KPH with everything being operated off of 152 standard HBT cells with four 38-cell energizers mounted in the ventral amidships of the craft. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-5/10-53 Sensor & Communications package which includes Laser Terrain Guidance System, Radar, Warning Receiver, Multi-Spectrum digital camera, and a multi-band digital communications. The Bumblebee has a crew of ten in a forward mounted cockpit with the central section holding six mecha and fifty power armor and the rear most holding 250 infantry and forty AIFV. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Dibitanium Ceramatite with an overall plating thickness of 5mm of Dibittanium Ceramatite which combined can shrug off up to 120 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The TG-04 Bumblebee also has a force screen system powered by 3809 AN-M05V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 625 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 745 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Bumblebee mounts two Mk.69g automatic grenade launchers in a turret in the aft of the craft with each gun having 1500 rounds and in the nose is a dual turret holding two AMG127 gatling mini-guns with each having an ammunition capacity of 25,000 rounds. Operators The TG-04 models are used exclusively by the Galactic patrol; although older retired models can be found at Sargasso deeps and found in the hands of various organizations; while the TC-04 used by civilian and government agencies galaxy wide. Other Transport Craft Category:Transport Craft Category:Military Transports